The prior art of games utilizing tiles with a variety indicia thereon are represented by the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,121,989: Dryer PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,362,318: Hydes PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,558,165: Haswell PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,666,448: Hardenstein PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,072,605: Palmer PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,444: Williams et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,585: Flynn